Cupid
Cupid, the God of Love, is the son of Aphrodite and unspecified father. His job was to spread love to mortal beings with his arrows. Once someone is shot by one of his arrows, he or she will fall instantly in love with the first person they see. By then, only Cupid himself will have the power to reverse the effects. He and his mother often disagreed on things. Aphrodite was technically his boss as well as his mother and Cupid disliked having to obey her orders about which mortals to make fall in love. Biography As an infant, Hera cursed Cupid so that if he ever felt unrequited love for a mortal, he would turn into a Green-Eyed Monster. Later, when Cupid fell in love with the beautiful Psyche, the curse took hold. Aphrodite, trying to spare her son from the curse, asked Hercules to help her keep Psyche away from Cupid: Aphrodite felt Cupid would listen as he considered Hercules his favorite uncle. She accidentally shot Hercules with one of Cupid's Arrows making the hero fall in love with Psyche. When Cupid saw this, he was filled with jealousy and transformed into the Green-Eyed Monster. Hercules was finally able to overcome the power of the arrow and convinced Aphrodite to turn Psyche into a goddess (or at least an immortal) so Cupid's curse would no longer affect him, and so that Psyche would not grow old and die, breaking Cupid's heart (HTLJ "The Green-Eyed Monster"). Later, Cupid and Psyche marry and have a son, Baby Bliss, who causes chaos for Xena and Gabrielle when he takes his father's arrows and shoots people with love arrows in "Comedy of Eros." Xena sends Joxer to find Cupid and then reverse the effects and clean up the damage. Powers and abilities Cupid is a god related to love, as the herald of his mother,has the basic Powers and Abilities of olympic god, and his arrows enchanted with love. Cupid's Arrows Cupid's Bow Background/Trivia *Cupid was played by Karl Urban, who also played Julius Caesar, Mael and Kor. **Much like Kevin Smith playing both Iphicles and Ares, the visual differences between Cupid and Caesar were extreme enough that there was no need to recast one role with a different actor. *Urban was the first actor to have to wear prosthetic wings for a role in the Xenaverse. He was also the only one required to do so shirtless, and thus had to endure prosthetics to keep them adhered to his back. Later all of the actors playing Archangels also had to wear them, but their wings were heavier and more complicated – Charles Mesure was the only actor who was able to hold them up on his own. Mythology *The producers of Hercules and Xena drew upon the Roman myth of Cupid and Psyche in which Cupid falls in love with a mortal whom Venus despises because, as a princess her beauty makes her subjects pay more attention to her than to the worship of Venus. She orders her son, Cupid, to make Psyche fall in love with the most vile thing in the world. Instead he accidentally scratches himself with his arrow and falls in love with her instead. When Psyche finally learns of Cupid's love, Jupiter makes her immortal. They have a daughter, Voluptas, or "pleasure". *Cupid's Greek name is Eros. Some sources list Ares as his father, though others say it is Hephaestus or that he is a primal force who predates the Titans. His father in the Xenaverse is never revealed, though it is more likely to be Ares than Hephaestus given that Aphrodite doesn't start dating Hephaestus until "Love Takes a Holiday" (although they could have had a one-night stand sometime earlier) Gallery File:Cupid_(Eros).jpg|In "The Green-Eyed Monster" File:Green_monster_02.jpg|With his Satyrs in "The Green-Eyed Monster" File:Green_monster_07.jpg|Becoming the Green-Eyed Monster Cupid1.jpg|In "For Him the Bell Tolls" cupid2.jpg|Needs Citation cupid3.jpg|In "For Him the Bell Tolls" cupid4.jpg|In "For Him the Bell Tolls" cupid god of romantic love.jpg|needs citation cupid_mq_2000.jpg|In "For Him the Bell Tolls" Cupido-002.jpg|Needs Citation Cupido-003.jpg|Needs Citation Cupid teleporting.jpg|Cupid in "A Comedy of Eris" Cupidusinglovemagic .jpg|Cupid in "A Comedy of Eros Appearances and Mentions * HTLJ: "The Green-Eyed Monster" * XWP: "For Him the Bell Tolls" * XWP: "Comedy of Eros" Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:HTLJ villains Category:Olympians Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Reformed villains